


27 - Ok, Who Had Natural Disasters On Their 2020 Bingo Card?

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2020 [27]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Storms, Whumptober 2020, Written from Personal Experience, suspenseful music time, zeus and apollo are in danger for a hot minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: She’s blaming Thomas for this.Earthquake | Extreme Weather | Power Outage
Relationships: Apollo and Zeus | The Lads & Juliet Higgins, Apollo and Zeus | The Lads & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins & Everyone, Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV & Everyone
Series: Whumptober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946791
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	27 - Ok, Who Had Natural Disasters On Their 2020 Bingo Card?

**Author's Note:**

> The thunder so powerful it makes the ground rumble is a real thing, that happens during tropical storms where we live all the time, so we threw it in for the earthquake part of it.  
> Enjoy!  
> ~ Sleef/Vic

While Hawaii is usually an amazing place, there’s a reason that most buildings have shutters, or are built to withstand major storms.

Robin Master’s property, however, only truly has one of those two essential things.

Instead of shutters to go over the windows, the main house has a sort of lockdown system, with large metal sheets installed to come down over all of the lower windows of the building, regular shutters on the upper floor’s windows.

The problem with this, Juliet discovers, is that when the fuse box is left open in the beginning hours of a storm, the power to the entire area shorts out.

She’s blaming Thomas for this.

~*~

They’d spent the previous day down at the beach on the property, assisting the other groundskeepers as they moved furniture inside and gathered sandbags to put around the doors of the buildings.

Juliet had planned to lower the special shutters by nightfall, the inevitable feeling of isolation and containment creeping in throughout the previous day, but now she simply stares at the open fuse box, soaked through as wind pushes the rain sideways while she gets colder and colder.

She goes to her office windows, where the main threat of damage is, to see if she can manually pull them down herself, but apparently nobody had thought of adding a manual lever or handle, in case this exact situation happens.

She’s looking at her office in the rain, when she suddenly hears a shout from behind her, just _barely_ audible over the sound of thunder and the downpour.

“Higgins!”

It’s Thomas, because of course it is, and all she can do is watch in surprise as he sprints through the heavy downpour toward her location.

“What’s going on?” He shouts, likely concerned about what she’s doing outside.

“The fuse box blew, we can’t lower the shutters,” she shouts back, still barely audible.

He looks at it himself, frowning in concern as thunder growls so hard that the ground shakes.

Turning back toward her, he leans in, to shout in her ear.

“There are some tarps in the guest house, we can try to cover it up!”

They immediately move through the darkness, tripping over grass as the thunder makes the ground rumble, flashes of light from the storm giving them the only lighting they can get as they run.

The two reach the guest house, quickly moving the sandbags by the door out of the way to enter and grab the tarps from one of the storage cabinets, tracking down some rope to help tie it off as they prepare.

They race back to the windows, seeing Kumu and some others in the office, moving papers and electronics out just in case as Thomas finds a tie-off point on the building.

He frowns, as if only just now realizing that he needs a ladder.

Funnily enough, one of Kumu’s helpers comes running, with one in hand as the woman herself watches from a safe distance.

“You two need help?” the groundskeeper asks, squinting through the rain.

Juliet shakes her head.

“Get inside. Thanks for the help!”

He nods, running back to safety as Thomas sets the ladder up, Juliet moving to stabilize it while he climbs.

They make quick work of it, working as silently and efficiently as they ever do, securing the tarps at the tops and bottoms of the windows.

“Let’s get inside!” Juliet shouts, the two already running back that way.

They’re greeted at the door by Kumu, looking worried.

“What’s wrong?” Juliet asks, frowning as she prepares herself for another problem to fix.

“The lads aren’t inside.” Kumu explains, and Juliet’s already picking up her phone off of the side table as she pulls up their implant information.

“They’re down by the beach.”

She looks up toward the door, and Thomas is already gone.

Passing the phone to Kumu, she sprints after him, back into the storm.

~*~

Zeus and Apollo are too busy being afraid to keep up the illusion of hating Magnum, hiding under the pavilion by the beach as he tries to coax them out, Juliet ready to climb under there, herself.

“Can you whistle for them?” Thomas asks, completely concerned.

“They might not hear me over the wind!” Juliet replies, wind whipping her hair all over the place.

“Do we want to try to drag them out?”

She just sends him a _look_.

He throws up his hands, getting frustrated.

“We can’t leave them down there, they’ll drown. That area’s flooding. We have to do _something_.”

She sends him a glare, this time.

“Well aware.”

Her eyes widen, an idea sparking as she tugs at her back pocket.

He lifts an eyebrow, seeing the dog whistle.

“Blow it!”

She does.

Zeus and Apollo scramble out from under the pavilion, thunder shaking the ground as lightning shows the rain puddling under the wood as it starts to flood.

Thomas doesn’t hesitate, picking up Zeus and sprinting back to the main house while Juliet gets Apollo into her arms.

They get back into the house, Kumu waiting with towels and blankets, as well as an update.

“Everything else seems to be alright, we’ve removed the electronics and papers from your office, just to be careful, but all we can do now is get some rest.”

Juliet finishes patting Apollo down quickly, ignoring the mud on the floor and on some of the towels they’ve been given, nodding along.

“How about the perishables? Any luck with the generators?”

Kumu nods.

“The kitchen generator is working, but they’re turning it off overnight, the fridge and freezer should be cold enough to keep the food from spoiling until morning. We can’t run many lights, and the air conditioning is completely shot, but the security is on a different system, entirely.”

Juliet frowns.

“I can see the gate from my bedroom window, if I open the shutters a bit. Otherwise, if we can get the generator for the security measures online, that’s our first priority, tomorrow morning.”

Thomas and Kumu nod, the group tensing up as the thunder shakes the ground underneath them once more.

Juliet turns to Thomas, frowning in consideration.

“You can stay in a guest room for the night, if you’d like.”

He takes her up on the offer, moving to get some rest.

Kumu frowns.

“What about the kitchen in the guest house? Won’t that food go bad?”

Juliet smiles.

“That’s assuming that Thomas would stock his refrigerator with anything other than beer and an already-expired vegetable that I’ve put in there.”

Kumu considers it, before nodding in acceptance.

“Good point.”

She looks at Juliet, considering.

“Goodnight, Juliet.”

Juliet smiles.

“Goodnight, Kumu.”

~*~

The storm lasts roughly two days.

The power outage lasts roughly a week and a half.

Thomas sticks close to home, instead of going around to find cases or hang out with the boys, helping with the generators, taking stock of the food, helping move furniture around to where it used to be.

Rick and TC even stop by, helping out as Juliet, Kumu, and the groundskeepers clean up the debris from the storm, taking regulated breaks and giving Juliet a moment to heckle the power company into coming down to Robin’s Nest to fix the power.

Naturally, Thomas and Juliet end up camping out in the guest house a couple days later, the colds they’ve managed to obtain by going out in the freezing rain so much finally catching up to them.

Kumu, Rick and TC are the ones to take care of them, restocking the fridge with healthy meals and medicine, because Juliet was right.

The look on TC’s face as he pulled out a half-rotted bag of squash Juliet had brought over a few weeks ago was, quite frankly, hilarious.

Though, that’s likely the fever talking.

The two PI’s laugh anyways, knowing everything’s going to go back to normal.

edn


End file.
